Spies & Secrets
by blackandblue13
Summary: Austin is on tour with Trish and Dez, while Ally is still running Sonic Boom back in Miami. When a bad situation leaves Ally debating if she should still write songs for Austin, she, a new friend, Kira, and employees of Starr Records go out to find the culprit who threatened the partnership of Austin and Ally. **Set after season two finale**


**Welcome to my Austin &amp; Ally fanfic! It's set after season 2 when Austin goes on your without Ally. Yes, I realize that I'm a little late but oh well. On with the story!**

* * *

Ally's POV

It's been 2 weeks since Austin left. 2 weeks since we last saw each other, besides video chats, texting pictures, and phone calls. He actually sent me a postcard when he, Trish, and Dez stopped in Philadelphia. He told me all about Dez's steak, but he forgot the return address.

The store has been somewhat busy these days. Less teenage girls have been coming in since Austin hasn't been here. This one guy, Thomas (who is tall, blonde, and good at music, like Austin) gave me his phone number, but he actually wants piano lessons more than a date. He's kept me company whenever the store is empty, besides Kira.

Everything at Sonic Boom (besides Nelson mixing up frozen yogurt and frozen custard for the millionth time this year) has been completely normal, up until today.

Today, I was sitting on the counter, writing in my book. Thomas was about to come in for his piano lesson when the lights in completely shut off. No one else was in the store,, besides my dad who was probably booking a ticket to another accordion convention, so I thought it was just a power outage. Then the doors slammed shut, and I knew something was going to happen. I saw Thomas outside yelling that the rest of the mall had power. I checked my phone, but there was no service.

Thomas started hitting the doors, but they were locked from the inside and the outside, which I didn't think was possible. I heard a cackle coming from the closet, but it sounded vaguely familiar, yet distorted.

"Ally Dawson!" It screamed. "You shall never write songs for Austin Moon again!"

"And what if I do?!" I yelled back at the ceiling, trying to sound confident.

"Then you'll never see him again!" The distorted voice cackled again.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Oh, you already know who I am!" The distorted voice cackled for the last time and the store went back to normal. At that moment, Thomas rushed through the doors and stood next to me.

"Ally! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... Who was that?"

"They said you know them, so, who do you know?" Thomas suggested.

I began listing off everyone I had ever met, starting with my parents, and ending with him.

"And have any of them ever opposed to your relationship with Austin?"

I thought about that for a second, since he said "relationship" instead of "partnership." I shook my head.

"It's okay," Thomas assured me. "We'll find out who's doing this."

The doors to Sonic Boom opened again. Kira, along with some employees from Starr Records.

"Hey, Thomas," Kira said. "We left as soon as you texted me."

"Thanks, Kira," Thomas said and gave her a side-hug.

"I'm guessing you too know each other?" I said.

"Thomas is my boyfriend," Kira stated. "He was a drummer for one of the bands that worked with the solo artists at Starr Records."

"But now I'm working to be a pianist in case they need that too." Thomas added.

"And how come this is the first I've heard of this?" I asked.

"It was never brought up in a conversation?" Thomas grinned.

"Anyways, we need to find out who threatened you and why they're doing this." Kira brought the conversation back around to its starting point.

"We?" I said, but it came out a bit meaner than I intended it to.

"Austin is my ex-boyfriend and my dad's client; that doesn't mean I still don't care about him." Kira said. "I passed the message onto my dad when Thomas texted me and he's contacted the police to help."

"The police?" I questioned.

"Would you prefer not knowing who this person is until it's too late?" Thomas said back. "They could be a murderer or a stalker."

I thought about this for a second until Kira said exactly what I was thinking. "Why would you say 'stalker' after 'murderer' if a murderer is worse?"

"That's just the order I thought of them!"

"That doesn't matter right now!" I stopped their silly bickering. "What matters now is finding out whoever's targeting Austin and I!"

"Ally's right," Kira agreed. "I want you," she pointed to a man with brown hair and blue eyes and glasses, pretty much a stereotypical nerd, "to hack into the security systems, the intercom, whatever you have to do to trace this person."

"You can't hack into an intercom," the man corrected her before walking off.

"Alright, let's get back to headquarters to investigate," Kira said.

"Headquarters?" I asked. "And what are we investigating?"

"Starr Records, but it sounds cooler if we say it's our headquarters." Kira stated. "We're going to look up if there's anyone after Austin."

"Besides creepy stalker girls," Thomas mumbled. Kira laughed.

"Alright then," I said. "Let's go!"

And we left Sonic Boom, the only person inside being my dad.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn!**


End file.
